


Positive Reinforcement

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, Racing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry seems to have developed a new habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_worplesdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_worplesdon/gifts).



> For [](http://trubbleclef.livejournal.com/profile)[**trubbleclef**](http://trubbleclef.livejournal.com/) , for her birthday. Many thanks to [](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnightblue88**](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/), [](http://alreeces.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alreeces.livejournal.com/)**alreeces** and Lily. ♥

The grass was prickling uncomfortably against the back of my neck, and my whole body gave a shudder. I felt his fingers tighten around my wrists, pinning them above my head even more securely.

The freckles on his cheeks and nose were oddly mesmerising as they hovered mere inches above my face, and it was a struggle to look away, up to the beads of sweat forming along his ginger hairline.

He shifted his body above me, and I focussed all my energy on watching a single bead of sweat begin its jerky descent down his brow, as heat from the sun-baked ground seeped into my back.

The weight of his body atop mine was far more satisfying than it had any right to be, and I did my best not to move.

“You give up, then?” he said.

I met and held his gaze as boldly as I could until the beginning of a triumphant smirk appeared in his eyes. His grip loosened a bit, and I waited for just the right moment to press my feet and shoulder against the ground and thrust upwards, flipping us over as I tried to pull my wrists from his grasp.

I was quick, but he seemed to have known exactly what was coming, and he fell into the roll easily, using our momentum against me and flipping us a second time, so he was back on top.

“Bastard,” I grunted. “That’s cheating.”

“How the hell is that cheating?” he said. “S’not my fault you read like an open book, mate. You need some new moves.”

I grunted again and squirmed beneath him.

“I’ll tell you what’s cheating, Harry,” he continued. “Cheating is challenging me to a race and then taking your fancy broom on an illegal shortcut when you think I’m not looking.”

A lock of red fringe clung to his sweaty forehead, and I stared at it as he looked down at me.

“Why d’you keep doing that, Harry? Every bloody time we come out here, it’s the same thing. You cheat, and then get humiliated for your trouble.”

I raised a stubborn eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

“We both know you don’t need to, you’d beat me anyway. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you liked being tackled to the ground and forced to admit you’re a bloody cheater.”

I felt my face heat up, and I tore my eyes from him, turning my head to the side. I pulled my arms against his grip, only to feel it tighten easily once more.

His weight shifted again, and I didn’t want to gasp as the pressure against my groin increased, but I did.

I bit my lip, and my heart gave a strange, uneven beat. He was still watching me, and in my peripheral vision, I saw him cock his head to one side.

“Is that it, Harry?” he said, a moment later. “Do you like this? Do you like when I wrestle you to the ground and pin you down?”

I stared determinedly off to my right, doing my best to cling to calm defiance even as my heart and breath sped up wildly.

I wanted to roll him again, to assert some power over the situation, but none of the muscles in my body wanted to obey.

“Is that why you provoke me into this, Harry?” he said in an oddly low voice. “Because you know I’ll always win?”

“S’not my fault you’re so much bigger, you bloody brute,” I snapped, more weakly than I’d have liked. “M’not provoking you.”

He ignored me and dropped his head closer to mine. “Is this why you cheat, Harry? Do you like it when I’m lying on top of you?”

I swallowed and stared into the trees as hard as I could and tried not to feel his chest rise and fall against mine. I tried not to think about how good the press of his body felt, or the way the rhythm of his breath was drowning out the sounds of the evening around us.

The moment clung uncomfortably to my damp skin, until a distant voice broke through the trees.

“Boys?” his mum called. “Boys, supper’s ready!”

My eyes sagged shut, heavy with something I hoped was relief.

Ron didn’t immediately move, though, and my chest tightened as another beat of anticipation pulsed through me.

I managed to peer up at him just in time to see the wide smile burst across his face. “Brilliant!” he chirped. “I’m starving!”

He released my wrists and bounded to his feet, and I lay frozen to the spot as he collected our abandoned broomsticks.

He was back a moment later, standing over me and smiling as easily as ever.

“C’mon, Harry,” he said, tucking both brooms under one arm and offering me his free hand, “you heard her.”

I took his hand and let him help me to stand, and I tried not to gasp when his grip tightened and he pulled me towards him.

His hot breath licked at my ear as he whispered, “All you have to do is ask, Harry.”

He turned towards the house as he let go of my hand, and I could do nothing, for a moment, but watch him walk away.


End file.
